Sex, Lies & Secrets
by HardyFreak101
Summary: Fiona has a secret that involes John Cena & Aj Styles...This Secret will spirl a tone of people into a world of Drama. See what happens as Fiona spills the beans and everyones life changes...J.Cena, R.Orton, OC, T.Stratus...Etc.


**Title:** A Little Older, A Little Wiser, But Still The Same Ol' Drama

**Content:** Love, Drama, Sex...

**Characters:** (Non Wrestlers) Fiona, Chrisleigh, Megan, Brandy Knox-Orton, Ryder (Wrestlers) John Cena, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Maria, Test...

WARNINGS: there may be some mild language, Sexual reference, And Sex...

She walked threw those doors, the same doors she once loved to walked threw. It had been two years since she'd walked threw those doors. She was dressed in a short-short mine skirt with knee high boots on. She had a tight little baby-T on that had T-N-A written down it.

As she walked down that familiar hall she looked at her band mates and they all entered the gym where there were tones of high school students. They all went wild as they saw the band Cross-Town enter their gym. The music started to play and the school band's drum line started in with a kick ass beat. Fiona Marshall raised the microphone in the air and put the finger to her mouth to signal to be quiet. Fi put the microphone to her mouth as the crowd continued to be quiet. She put the microphone to her mouth and began to sing...

"Boy, where did you go?

Why did you leave me here alone?

Wait! Don't so fast

I'm missin' the moments as they pass"

"Now, I've looked in the mirror and

The worlds getting clearer

So, wait for me this time..."

"I'm down, down on my knees

I'm begging for your sympathy

But you, you seem to not care

You hummble me but everyone seems to see though it."

"Now, I've looked in the mirro and

The worlds getting clearer

Take what you'll give me,

Please know that I'm learning

So, wait for me this time."

"I should've known better (repeat)

I should'nt have wasted those days (repeat)

And afternoons ans mornings, I threw them all away."

"Now this is my time, and I'm going to make this moment last

I shouldn't have wasted those days!"

"I'll take what you'll give me

Please know that I'm learning

I've looked in the mirro, my worlds getting clearer

So, wait for me this time..."

Fi ended the song with a big boom and lots of boos. The crowd wasn't impressed...

Fiona woke up in a cold sweat. It was all a dream all a bad dream. She looked around the room she had been asleep in. Fi forced herself to get out of bed and walked over to the door and opened it. The sounds of cartoons in the livingroom was the first thing she heard. Megan and little Brandy were sitting in the living room. The two of them where dressed extremely well.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" Fi asked as she entered the living room.

"Randy's asked us to go out to eat, for a late birthday dinner for Brandy." Megan explained.

"Oh, but Brandy's birthday was a month ago." Fi pointed out.

"Yeah, but he wasn't on town for her birthday, so we are going have a little celebration for her." Megan said as they all heard a horn honking outside.

"DADDY!" The two year old Brandy yelled.

Randy busted through the door just as Megan was going to open it.

"Lets go!" Randy said with a huge smile on his face. "Well hello Fi! I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Same to ya!" Fi said with a smile.

"Hey, Fi why don't you come with us?" Megan asked as she and Brandy were walking out of the front door.

"Yeah, come on you are Brandy's god-mother." Randy added.

"Well, I guess i'll come." Fi said as she slipped on her flip flops.

The four-some walked outside just as the passenger in the car was honking the horn.

'Honk-Honk!'

The passenger in the car was none other than Brandy's God-Father...John Cena.

"Hell Nah! I'm not going!" Fi said as she started to walked back toward the house.

"No, no, no!" Megan said as she ran toward Fi. "You have to go, John's going so you have to go too."

"Why in the hell do I have to go?" Fi questioned.

"Cause Randy and John are going be together and of course there going to ignor me, with there little 'guy' talk. Come on, I have to have a girl with me that's older than three years old." Megan pleaded.

"Fine! but you so fucking owe me!" Fi said as she and Megan walked up to the Dodge pick-up truck. Everyone climbed into the vihicle and took off.

...Somewhere in Boston...

Chrisleigh was at her boyfriends house. She had been staying over at his house for the past week because Megan had kicked her out. The reason why Megan has kicked her out was because Chrisleigh had once again hooked back up with her on again,

off again boyfriend.

You see, Megan and Fiona didn't like Bryan because he had cheated on Chrisleigh almost everytime they had dated.

"Chrisleigh! Where in the hell do you think your going!" Bryan yelled.

"Bryan, please just understand I'm only going to be gone for a little while." Chrisleigh reasoned with Bryan.

"Your leaving, again?" Bryan said as he started to raise his voice.

"I'll be back I swear!" Chrisleigh reasured Bryan as she walked up to the front door.

"No! No you wont you fucking bitch!" Bryan yelled as he took the back of his hand and slap Chrisleigh hard in the face. Chrisleigh started to cry instantly, she then took off toward the bathroom.

...At The Restraunt...

Megan sat next to Randy. Randy had just gone to get little Brandy a high-chair. John and Fiona were forced to sit next to one another. Although they were both uneasy about it. Fiona was scared to death that John would fine out. She didn't want John to have an upper hand on her. Let alone did she want AJ to find out about her and John's past. Conversations soon began after that...

"So, Um... Fi? You enjoying being apart of TNA?" Randy asked.

"To tell you the truth, I absolutely love it! Everyones so nice and understanding." Fi explained.

"Yeah, too bad they suck at wrestling!" John commented.

"Excuse you! Hasn't you mother ever told you to shut the hell up!" Fi jumped back with a ride comment.

"No, but she did tell me not to fuck with lil hoes!" John said, but he soon realized he had crossed the line.

"Oh, really? Then why are you dating Mickie?" Fi said with a laugh.

"I'm Not dating Mickie! Mickie was a little to obsessed with Trish, but anyways I'm dating Maria. You remeber her, right? You and her were good friends weren't yall? Yeah, she's great, and No she ant a hoe, unlike ya self." John out of angur.

"Oh". Fi wasn't sure what to say. "I hope you two end up happy together. I just have to say that I am so glad you found someone who can keep your wondering eyes astray." Fi said as she started to get up from the table. Fi stopped as she finally started to walk away. "Don't forget this, Maria is still my good friend and if you hurt her I'll fucking hurt you!" Fi said as she was on the verge of tears.

John, Randy, and Megan all sat there in aww, still. John finally piped up...

"Who's she dating Megan?" John demanded an answer.

"You don't know? I know that Randy's told I know that I've told you. So there's no reason for me to tell you again! Now I have to go and try to make my bestfriend feel better about herself because of you! I have no idea how my two bestfriends have thrown there lives and their beleifs down the drain for guys. especially you, i thought you were a great guy for Fi but the more i get to know you the more you prove me wrong! I hope you learn from this and I hope you happy with your desitions." Megan said as she walked around the restraunt, looking for Fiona.

"Randy? Who's she dating?" John asked Randy.

"Aj! I've told you this. She's been dating Aj for about a year or more." Randy said.

"Oh..."John said as he got quiet.

...Loby Of The Resturant...

Megan walked into the loby of the resturant and saw Fiona sitting crying. She stopped and sat next to her bestfriend.

"Fi? Are you alright? Megan asked.

"Yeah." Fi answered. "No! He's dating one of my friends! I had something I really needed to tell him and I was trying to be nice and he's rude to me? It doesn't make any sence! I just came here to tell him and he can't even be nice. Fi said as she wipped away her tears.

"John, he can be very stupid, Fi you know that better than all of us, but you to care about each other and it doesn't matter if your dating AJ or he's dating Maria you guys always end up together. Just force him to sit down with you and if it's really that important then he'll understand, hopefully." Megan said as she tried to cheer up her friend.

"Hell No! I Love AJ and he loves me and that's all I need. I don't even know why I bothered even trying with John. If he ever tries to be a little nicer then maybe I'll tell him." Fi said before she dashed off.

Megan went back to the table. John came walking out of the restroom. He had heard pretty much all of the conversation between Megan and Fi. He felt bad for how rude he had been but most of all he wanted to know what the secret was. John ran after Fiona...

...At Fiona's Car...

Fi was about to get in her car just as John slammed the door back shut.

"So...What's this secret I here you have?" John said as he pushed his body closer to Fi.

"Do you really think you putting your body all up on me is going to get me to tell you about it?" Fi questioned as she wasn't impressed.

"No! Look I know I crossed the line, okay, but you just looked so good and you've been ignoring me for so long! I missed you, and you've done nothing but screen my calls. I just wanted you to feel how much that hurt!" John admitted.

" I'm sorry I really am. have been playing with you and AJ for awhile and I am really sorry about that, but ya know fait has beatin me in my ass. I'm just going to tell you about it in a parking lot." Fi said.

"Okay, how about I take you to lunch." John suggested.

Perfect! I am hungry! Fi said with a complete change of heart of John.

_Fi just couldn't help it. The minute she looked into John's big blue eyes she just caved in. Pluse Fi just was having a crazy week._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R\R Plzzz! Tell me what you think! 3 Chelsea


End file.
